


Hey mister ;)

by Micro_Komori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, college student gen, high schooler senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro_Komori/pseuds/Micro_Komori
Summary: Senku creates a dating profile to find a partner for Byakuya. The goal is to act like his father, get matches, and score him some dates.The last thing Senku expected was for college student Gen to message him and get invested chatting with him using his father's profile.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Hey mister ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is high schooler Senku and college student Gen. 
> 
> If that bothers you then I would advise not to read.

It started off as a deliberate plan to get his father off his back. 

Senku was tired of his father doting on him 24/7. He was a high schooler and needed his space. He cared for his dad dearly, but the older man often got lonely and was trying to always engage him in conversation at the wrong times.

The last straw for him was a few days ago when he was trying to build a rover for a robotics competition that was coming up soon for school. Senku was in the middle of fixing up an important piece for the robot in his hands when suddenly his door was slammed open. Byakuya came in shouting if he wanted to get ice cream which startled Senku making him drop the part from his grasp. 

It shattered into numerous pieces and the young boy could only look down in horror at the piece, he's spent the past few days working intensely on, was now laying on the ground destroyed. It was aggravating and Senku might have raised his voice at his father, telling the older man that he was busy. Byakuya of course apologized numerous times but Senku was too upset to forgive his apology.

As he picked up the pieces to his part for the robot, an idea popped into his head. He recently had seen a dating app pop up on his phone when he was browsing websites for tools he needed. Perhaps if he made his father a profile and hooked him up with a few dates, the older man might find someone who could satisfy his loneliness and get him off his back for a while…. that could work. 

That's how Senku found himself downloading a dating app onto his phone. He was planning to make the profile for his father and talk to a few people before telling the older man about it. That way Byakuya couldn't back out on the dates he would have already set him up for.

Senku filled out the profile, stole some of his father's photos from Facebook that made him look approachable, and then started to swipe right on multiple people. He then put his phone down for the day and went to sleep, hoping that a few of them would message him in the morning.

When he woke up the next day, he was surprised to see he had quite a few messages in his inbox. Apparently his father being a well educated retired astronaut who was a caring father who loved to take his son out for ramen and enjoyed long walks on the beach was very attractive to numerous people. 

Senku spent the morning looking through the messages deciding which ones to reply too. He of course wanted his father to go on a date with an equally respected person. There were a ton of them looking for one night stands and he quickly deleted those. Now he was deciding on a man in his early 40s who was a librarian at a nearby library or an older woman who was a pediatrician at a local children's hospital.

He was about to just message back both of them when he got another notification that someone had messaged him from the app. Curiously he opens it up and is surprised to see it's from a young man a few years older than him.

_Hey mister you're really cute ;) I like ramen too. My favorite place is the one near the train station._

Whoever this person was had great taste at least because Senku knew exactly what ramen place he was talking about and he was right that place was amazing. He clicks on the guy's profile out of curiosity and sees that he's a college student from the nearby university. His name was Gen Asagiri and he also noticed that he was only 22 years old. Which made him way over half his dad's age.

Senku scrolls through his pictures and can admit he was attractive. He had numerous ones of him doing card tricks, holding flower pots, and at the college he attended. According to the profile he was a psychology major who worked part time at a nearby flower shop.

Why was someone this young messaging his father on the app. The only reason he could conclude was that this person was either into older men or was looking for a sugar daddy. He's about to delete the message, but stops. 

Senku still isn't sure why to this day he typed a reply back. Maybe it was because Gen was close to his age or perhaps because he was a student at a college he was considering applying too. Either way Senku quickly typed a reply back without meaning too.

_Great choice. That place has spectacular ramen. There's one near your college that is just as equally as delicious._

He gets a reply back almost instantly.

_I see you were looking at my profile mister. Did you like what you saw? ;) Maybe if you did we could get a bowl of ramen together one day? I know exactly which one you're talking about and the tonkotsu ramen from there is to die for._

This person was definitely a fellow ramen connoisseur because he was right again, the tonkotsu ramen from that place was the best one. Senku isn't sure how it happened but he ended up spending the majority of the day texting Gen back and forth. He of course did respond back to the other two adults that messaged his dad's profile, but Gen just responded so much quicker then they did.

* * *

A few days went by and he was still messaging Gen. He considered confessing a few times that he was not Byakuya Ishigami and was instead his son Senku Ishigami… but he was a tiny bit scared to know how the college student would respond to that. Would he be upset that he had been catfished? Or maybe he would be put off with the knowledge that he was talking to a high schooler…. Senku wasn't sure and that's why he decided to not tell Gen.

He actually enjoyed talking to the older student and didn't want to ruin the great chemistry they had. Gen didn't make fun of him for talking about science to him and instead playfully just called him a nerd but told him he liked that. It was nice to be able to share his passion with someone who didn't put him down and listened whole heartedly. Not to mention Gen was also very knowledgeable in his field of interests and Senku enjoyed hearing him rant about all his bizarre theories and facts. 

He's never had this much fun exchanging messages with another person before. Senku knew he should ignore the texts because the longer he kept this up the worse the end results would be. But he couldn't help himself because he felt excited every time he saw he had a new message in his inbox from Gen. 

It wasn't until the college student started to be more forward and flirty with him, that Senku realized his mistake. Of course he should have known that Gen would eventually take their conversations that way. He was on a dating app whose purpose was for people to go out on dates and find partners. Gen was always constantly asking him on dates and Senku always gave him excuses. 

It was only a matter of time before he tried a new method to get him to notice him. It happened at night one day when Senku was lying in bed scrolling through social media before he went to bed. His phone vibrated and he looked up to see he had a notification from Gen.

_Hey mister! What are you doing?_

_I'm lying in bed reading an article about the reproductive methods of different types of lichens._

_Are you thinking about me while you read it? ;)_

Senku had no idea what Gen was talking about. Why would he think about him while reading an article about reindeer lichens and how they might not all reproduce asexually. He doesn't get a chance to respond back because Gen sends an attached image. Senku opens it up and almost drops his phone from what he's seeing with his own two eyes.

Gen sent him an image of him standing in front of a mirror wearing only a 2 piece lacy black and purple lingerie set. On the mirror Gen had written in black lipstick "Hey mister" which is how he always greeted him when they texted. Senku was impressed that Gen managed to write the message perfectly in reverse so it would reflect right in the picture.

Or at least that's what he was trying to focus on and not on the very revealing outfit that the college student had on. Senku moves his eyes from the mirror message to Gen's face to see had put on light makeup and his hair was done neatly. He looked amazing and it compliment his facial features nicely. 

Senku gulps before trailing his eyes down lower. Gen looked…. stunning. The lacy lingerie fit perfectly against Gen's attractive body. Senku crosses his legs feeling himself hardening in his pajama pants. He knows this was not right and he should delete the app right now, so he would never talk to Gen again… but his hands move on their own to reply back. 

_You look stunning._

_Aww thank you mister! I bought this just for you ;) Do you want to see more?_

_Yes._

It only takes a few seconds before Gen sends him another picture except this time he took the top part of the outfit off and you could see his bare chest. Senku sucks in a breath and sits up slightly from bed.

Gen had creamy pale skin that made his pretty pink nipples stand out. This time he had put a winky face near the "Hey mister" message on the mirror and was giving the camera a seductive look.

It was extremely erroric and Senku can feel his dick twitch in interest as his eyes slowly gazed over Gen's body. The little voice in his head was telling him to delete the profile and app now before it was to late… but the teenage hormones overtook it and told him he liked what he saw. 

_Do you want to see even more mister? ;)_

_Please._

Senku couldn't believe he was begging for Gen to continue to sext him. It was so unlike him to ask for nudes and want to see more or less in this case. But he found that he didn't care at this exact moment because he was hard and needed to see even more of Gen's pale smooth skin. 

It takes Gen a few minutes to send the next picture and Senku waited desperately for it. He had kicked off his blanket while he waited and was now palming himself through his joggers as he looked at the two pictures Gen sent him earlier. He was focusing on Gen's cute pink buds when he gets the notification that a new picture was attached.

Senku quickly scrolls down and his eyes widen as he takes in the contents of the image. Gen had moved to a new mirror that was lower to the ground. This time he had taken the rest of the lingerie off but his back was turned to mirror. His plump bare ass was present and his face was turned over his shoulder to give him a flirtatious grin. 

It was a lot for Senku to take in at once. He's never really looked at porn before or anything this provocative. He slips his hand under his underwear and groans when he wraps his palm around his erection. Senku strokes his cock feverishly a few times before Gen sends him another message.

_Are you hard mister? ;)_

_Yeaugdh_

Senku flushes because it was difficult typing with one hand and he can't believe he just sent an incoherent text to Gen. It was embarrassing and he wonders if that scared Gen off because it was taking him a long time to type back. He was trying to type a sorry message back when he gets a response from Gen.

_I'll take that as a yes and that you're busy taking care of your poor aching cock. Here's a little something from yours truly to help you come ;)_

Gen sent a video this time and Senku accidently hits play on it with his thumb that he was using to try to type a sorry back to Gen.

Gen sent him a video of him this time on the ground with his legs spread wide open and his erect hard cock standing up against his pale stomach. Senku watches in awe as Gen brings a hand down to start pumping his own dick.

_Hey mister. I hope this helps you come hard. I'm been so turned on all day thinking about sending you pictures of me in my new lacy lingerie went I got home. Let's have more fun together like this in the future._

Senku blushes bright red and quickly tries to turn down the volume. He wasn't expecting Gen to talk and moan in the video as he stroked his throbbing cock for him. He hopes his father didn't hear that in the other room because he definitely did not want to explain why. 

He reaches for his headphones and plugs them in. Gen continues to moan loudly for him as he recorded himself jerking off in the mirror. It was insanely hot and Senku slips his hand back into his pants to stroke his cock as he watched Gen on the screen.

He just couldn't look away. Senku thrusts harder into his fist as he listened to Gen pant and whisper dirty words into his ear. He's never been this turned on before and it only takes a few more strokes before he can fill his orgasm sneak up on him.

He watches with hooded eyes as Gen spills his load onto the carpet and he comes onto his hand at the same time. The videos ends after that and Senku places his phone onto the bed.

He pants trying to catch his breath as he stares down at his sticky wet hand. He's never come this hard before. It left his body feeling warm and satisfied. His phone vibrates and Senku stares at knowing it's from Gen.

He tries to wipe his hand on the sheet before picking up the phone to text him back. 

He knew this would probably end bad once Gen learned he was messaging Byakuya Ishigami's son who was in high school.

But Senku found that he didn't care at the moment and wanted to see just how far he could go with this because he genuinely did like Gen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Pssst want to join a cool Dr. Stone shipping discord server? [Then click here!](https://discord.gg/UVBDNkvd5V) All ships are welcomed!


End file.
